My Blossom, Your Coonkun
by Phoenix Flower Ravens
Summary: A little Valintines Day Gift forr every GaaSaku fans! What happens when two best childhood friends reunite? Find out with Gaara and Sakura. Promises are ment to be kept, and there are.


Authors Note: Okay, I lost all my story's that were uploaded and it ticked me off. So this is a oneshot for Gaara and Sakura on Valintines day. This is about Sakura being alone on Valintines day and her childhood comes back from Suna. But she doesn't remember him, so he does everything to try and get her to remember.

* * *

.:My Blossom, Your Coon-kun:.

Sakura's emrald green orbs were glisening in the sunlight. She was watching young and old couples walk down the streets. Today was Valintines Day and she was alone.... Again. Nothing new here. But now she just felt like leaving her apartment for a little while.

She went to her closet. Picking out a Slipknot shit, some Flared Tripps, and her custom combat boots, she went to her dresser mirror. Drawing a black and red heart underneath her left eye with eyeliner. She brushed her cherry blossom pink hair with black and red streeks until it shinned.

Deciding she was ready she headed out of her house and into the warm, but yet cold, sunlight of a February afternoon.

Walking down the street she noticed that almost every one had either a box of chocolates, a card, or roses in their hands. And all she had was Tripp armwarmers.

_What a shame, everyone has a Valintines but me..._Sakura thought.

**You should get one! I mean, you're always alone! **Sakura's inner, or she called Neko, yelled at her.

_Neko! I have no one! Naruto has Kagami_ (A/N: My charater!) _Kiba has Hinata, Neji has Tenten, Shikamaru has Temari, Kankuro has Naruko _(A/N: Naruto's female version but his twin in this) _Choji and Ino... Even Sasuke.... As emo and stupid and a faggot ass he is.. Has Sai... _Sakura sighed.

**There's always someone.... Like... Gaara? **Neko smirked.

_You mean my childhood friend Gaara?? HA! He doesn't even know i excist anymore._ Sakura sulked.

"Hey! Sakura!" a loud, yet soft, voice echoed through Sakura's ears, making her stop her convorsation with Neko.

Turning around she saw red.

"Gaara?" Sakura looked up and say his sea foam green eyes, and that Kanji over his left eye.

"It's me alright," Gaara gave her a smile that she remembered as they were kids.

"You remember me?" Sakura couldn't believe it. The person she had fallen in love with when they were kids remembered her.

"Of course, Saku!" Gaara grinned, something he would only do for her "You're my best friend, though," Gaara looked over her outfit "You were a girly girl when we were kids, now look at you! You're my type of girl." Gaara smirked, making Sakura blush at his comment.

"Very funny!" Sakura playfully pushed him and he stepped back while laughing.

"So, anything new?" Gaara asked as he and Sakura walked down the streets of Kohona.

"Well, when I graduate, I'm going to college at Suna," Sakura said, while looking at all the couples on the street.

"Really?" Gaara's face light up "That's great! Me too!"

"Really? Awesome!" Sakura giggeled.

"How's Naruto?" Gaara asked.

"Fine, he's with my friend Kagami," Sakura stated.

"And how about Kiba?"

"With Hinata."

"Shika?"

"Tema," Sakura said "You should know that!"

"Oh yeah...." Gaara scratched the back of his head "DUH! I'm an idiot!"

Sakura couldn't help but laugh.

The two friends made there way to the park. Sitting on the swing, Sakura kicked her feet into the dust. Gaara stode over her and bent over, where his face was upside down, but equel with hers.

"Why hello there," Sakura giggeled, Gaara only smiled.

"You remember the swing in Suna?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah, the one that I fell off of?" Sakura answered.

Gaara chuckeled, "Yeah, that one, it's still there."

"It is?" Sakura's face light up.

"Yeah, and i'm keeping my promise that I made there," Gaara smiled softly as he kissed Sakura's forhead.

Sakura blushed, not only from the kiss, but from the memory they had made at that swing when she fell off.

* * *

**.:FlashBack:.**

_"Gaara! Higher!" a light girl yelled at her friend._

_"Sakura you're already high enough!" Gaara shouted back._

_Sakura only giggeled. But that didn't last too long. She was flying at one moment, but the next.. She was falling, until she finally crashed._

_"SAKURA!" Gaara yelled in shock and horror._

_Sakura sat up, rubbing her arm. Gaara ran to her and sat down infront of her._

_"Sakura, I'm sorry.." Gaara looked down in sorrow, but his head jerked up when he heard Sakura start to laugh._

_"That was fun!" Sakura giggeled._

_Gaara only tilted his head. Sakura sat there, grinning._

_"Sakura, give me your pinky," Gaara held up his pink and Sakura hooked her with his._

_"Sakura Haruno, one day, i will marry you!" Gaara grinned "And you will become Sakura Sabaku!"_

_"Yuke! Marry?" Sakura made a look of disgust._

_"Yep! Some day you will be my bride! And I keep that promise!"_

_Sakura only smiled and nodded her head once._

_"And I will give you your first kiss then!" Sakura grinned._

_They both laughed, their fingers still hooked._

**.:End of FlashBack:.**

* * *

Sakura smiled softly as Gaara pushed her on the swing.

"Gaara," Sakura began.

"Hm?" Gaara replied.

"Do you remember MY promise?" Sakura raised an eyebrow as Gaara stopped the swing and he was looking at her, she turned and looked back at him.

"Yeah.." Gaara had a slight blush now.

"Have you had yours yet?" Sakura pressed.

"No... I saved it... or you," Gaara confessed.

Sakura smiled and went over to Gaara. Standing up straight, Gaara was about a foot taller then her.

Sakura wrapped her arms tenderly around his neck, running her finger through his crimson locks of hair and gripping them, pulling him closely to her. The were just an inch away, and Gaara wrapped his arms around her small waist and lifted her up and their lips locked.

Sakura gasped alil in surprised that Gaara had done that, which gave him the access to her mouth, so he gently slid his tounge into her warm mouth.

Sakura moaned, only for it to be swallowed in Gaara's warm mouth.

There tounges rubbed against eachother, each discovering and memorizing eachothers mouth.

Gaara had turned Sakura around and pressed her against the tree behind them, lifting her up enough for her to wrap her legs around his waist as his hands slid down her sides and onto her bottom, holding her there. Gaara started sucking on her tounge, pulling it closer more into his mouth.

He pulled away, but yet there tounges still played with eachother even though there lips only brushed against eachother. But Gaara soon covered her mouth with his lips and and slightly bit bottom lip, tugging on it playfully.

Pulling away, he heard a small whimper. Opening his eyes, he chuckled at the sight. Sakura, with cheeks the color of her natural hair, her eyes all clouded with lust and passion. She was breathing alil heavily.

"Sakura..." Gaara breathed out.

"Hmm?" was all she could get out.

Holding up a brillant diamond ring infront of her, Gaara looked into her eyes beggingly. Gaara set Sakura down, who was in shock by this point, got down on one knee, and holding up the ring.

"Sakura Haruno.. Will you marry me? And forever more become Sakura Sabaku?" Gaara's eyes were so filled with love and disire of the female.

Sakura covored her mouth, she felt her eyes starting to sting from the saltyness of the tears threatening to fall down her already flushed face.

"Oh, Gaara! Of course, it's yes!" Sakura smiled so brightly it would light up the world in a global black out.

Gaara smiles so big, he looked like Naruto, sliding the cool ring on her approprite ring finger. He had marked her, she was his and no one elses. His Cherry Blossom. Her Coon-kun. Gaara smiled softly and she lunged herself onto him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Gaara hugged her back and nuzzeled into her neck.

"I love you, Sakura.... My clossom."

"I love you too, Coon-kun."

Gaara smiled and he knew that she loved him, for him, and now out of pity either. But for who he was.

They stayed in that embrace until he took her to his Mansion. Only to have a little **fun** with her, of course.

* * *

**Luna:** Alrighty! I loved it!

**Gaara:** -Still blushing whiel trying to fix his hair-

**Luna:** -giggels- have fun Panda?

**Gaara:** Stop calling me panda!

**Sakura:** -giggels- Aww Coon-kun, don't be so mean. She may make another chapter for us.

**Gaara:** -blushes again-

**Luna:** Aww, young lo-- Wait, I am not turning into Lee, I am not turning into Lee, I am not turning into Lee -sits in a corner, rocking-

**Sakura:** -laughs- Review if you want another chapter! And if so, say what you want in it, like a Lemon, a party, something!

**Gaara:** -imagening a Lemon with Sakura, drooling-

**Luna:** -laughs- Gaara, you're drooling.

**Gaara:** Am not! -hiding drool and nose bleed-

**Luna: **What ever you say Gaara, what ever you say. -giggels-


End file.
